Dragon, Bronze
=Dragons, Bronze= ( ) Environment: Temperate hills Organization: Wyrmling, very young, young, juvenile, and young adult: solitary or clutch (2–5); adult, mature adult, old, very old, ancient, wyrm, or great wyrm: solitary, pair, or family (1–2 and 2–5 offspring) Challenge Ratings: Wyrmling 3; very young 5; young 7; juvenile 9; young adult 12; adult 15; mature adult 17; old 19; very old 20; ||ancient 22; wyrm 23; great wyrm 25 Treasure: Triple standard Alignment: Always lawful good Advancement: Wyrmling 7–8 HD; very young 10–11 HD; young 13–14 HD; juvenile 16–17 HD; young adult 19–20 HD; adult 22–23 HD; mature adult 25–26 HD; old 28–29 HD; very old 31–32 HD; ancient 34–35 HD; wyrm 37–38 HD; great wyrm 40+ HD Level Adjustment: Wyrmling +4; very young +4; young +6; others — |- |Wyrmling ||S ||6d12+6 (45) ||13 ||10 ||13 ||14 ||15 ||14 ||+6/+3 ||+8 ||+6 ||+5 ||+7 ||2d6 (14) ||— |- |Very young ||M ||9d12+18 (76) ||15 ||10 ||15 ||14 ||15 ||14 ||+9/+11 ||+11 ||+8 ||+6 ||+8 ||4d6 (16) ||— |- |Young ||M ||12d12+24 (102) ||17 ||10 ||15 ||16 ||17 ||16 ||+12/+15 ||+15 ||+10 ||+8 ||+11 ||6d6 (18) ||— |- |Juvenile ||L ||15d12+45 (142) ||19 ||10 ||17 ||18 ||19 ||18 ||+15/+23 ||+18 ||+12 ||+9 ||+13 ||8d6 (20) ||— |- |Young adult ||L ||18d12+72 (189) ||23 ||10 ||19 ||18 ||19 ||18 ||+18/+28 ||+23 ||+15 ||+11 ||+15 ||10d6 (23) ||23 |- |Adult ||H ||21d12+105 (241) ||27 ||10 ||21 ||20 ||21 ||20 ||+21/+37 ||+27 ||+17 ||+12 ||+17 ||12d6 (25) ||25 |- |Mature adult ||H ||24d12+120 (276) ||29 ||10 ||21 ||20 ||21 ||20 ||+24/+41 ||+31 ||+19 ||+14 ||+19 ||14d6 (27) ||27 |- |Old ||H ||27d12+162 (337) ||31 ||10 ||23 ||22 ||23 ||22 ||+27/+45 ||+35 ||+21 ||+15 ||+21 ||16d6 (29) ||29 |- |Very old ||H ||30d12+180 (375) ||33 ||10 ||23 ||22 ||23 ||22 ||+30/+49 ||+39 ||+23 ||+17 ||+23 ||18d6 (31) ||31 |- |Ancient ||G ||33d12+231 (445) ||35 ||10 ||25 ||24 ||25 ||24 ||+33/+57 ||+41 ||+25 ||+18 ||+25 ||20d6 (33) ||33 |- |Wyrm ||G ||36d12+288 (522) ||37 ||10 ||27 ||26 ||27 ||26 ||+36/+61 ||+45 ||+28 ||+20 ||+28 ||22d6 (36) ||36 |- |Great wyrm ||G ||39d12+312 (565) ||39 ||10 ||27 ||26 ||27 ||26 ||+39/+65 ||+49 ||+29 ||+21 ||+29 ||24d6 (37) ||37 |- |Wyrmling ||40 ft., fly 100 ft. (average), swim 60 ft. ||+0 ||16 (+1 size, +5 natural), touch 11, flat-footed 16 ||Immunity to electricity, water breathing, speak with animals || || |- |Very young ||40 ft., fly 150 ft. (poor), swim 60 ft. ||+0 ||18 (+8 natural), touch 10, flat-footed 18 || || || |- |Young ||40 ft., fly 150 ft. (poor), swim 60 ft. ||+0 ||21 (+11 natural), touch 10, flat-footed 21 ||Alternate form ||1st || |- |Juvenile ||40 ft., fly 150 ft. (poor), swim 60 ft. ||+0 ||23 (–1 size, +14 natural), touch 9, flat-footed 23 || || 3rd || |- |Young adult ||40 ft., fly 150 ft. (poor), swim 60 ft. ||+0 ||26 (–1 size, +17 natural), touch 9, flat-footed 26 ||DR 5/magic ||5th ||20 |- |Adult ||40 ft., fly 150 ft. (poor), swim 60 ft. ||+0 ||28 (–2 size, +20 natural), touch 8, flat-footed 28 ||Create food and water, fog cloud ||7th ||22 |- |Mature adult ||40 ft., fly 150 ft. (poor), swim 60 ft. ||+0 ||31 (–2 size, +23 natural), touch 8, flat-footed 31 ||DR 10/magic ||9th ||23 |- |Old ||40 ft., fly 150 ft. (poor), swim 60 ft. ||+0 ||34 (–2 size, +26 natural), touch 8, flat-footed 34 ||Detect thoughts ||11th ||25 |- |Very old ||40 ft., fly 150 ft. (poor), swim 60 ft. ||+0 ||37 (–2 size, +29 natural), touch 8, flat-footed 37 ||DR 15/magic ||13th ||26 |- |Ancient ||40 ft., fly 200 ft. (clumsy), swim 60 ft. ||+0 ||38 (–4 size, +32 natural), touch 6, flat-footed 38 ||Control water ||5th ||28 |- |Wyrm ||40 ft., fly 200 ft. (clumsy), swim 60 ft. ||+0 ||41 (–4 size, +35 natural), touch 6, flat-footed 41 ||DR 20/magic ||17th ||29 |- |Great wyrm ||40 ft., fly 200 ft. (clumsy), swim 60 ft. ||+0 ||44 (–4 size, +38 natural), touch 6, flat-footed 44 ||Control weather ||19th ||31 |- | colspan=7 | *Can also cast cleric spells and those from the Animal, Law, and Water domains as arcane spells. Description A bronze wyrmling’s scales are yellow tinged with green, showing only a hint of bronze. As the dragon approaches adulthood, its color deepens slowly to a darker, rich bronze tone. Very old dragons develop a blue-black tint to the edges of their scales. Powerful swimmers, they have webbed feet and smooth, flat scales. The pupils of its eyes fade as a dragon ages, until in the oldest the eyes resemble glowing green orbs. Combat Bronze dragons dislike killing animals and would rather bribe them (perhaps with food) or force them away magically. They use detect thoughts to learn intelligent creatures’ intentions. When attacking they blind their opponents with fog cloud and then charge or, if flying, snatch them up. Against seafaring opponents they conjure up a storm or use their tails to smash the vessels’ hulls. If a dragon is inclined to be lenient, ships might be merely becalmed, fogbound, or broken-masted. Breath Weapon (Su) Bronze dragons have two types of breath weapon, a line of lightning and a cone of repulsion gas. Creatures within the cone must succeed on a Will save or be compelled to do nothing but move away from the dragon for 1d6 rounds plus 1 round per age category of the dragon. This is a mind-affecting compulsion enchantment effect. Water Breathing (Ex) A bronze dragon can breathe underwater indefinitely and can freely use its breath weapon, spells, and other abilities while submerged. Alternate Form (Su) A young or older bronze dragon can assume any animal or humanoid form of Medium size or smaller as a standard action three times per day. This ability functions as a polymorph spell cast on itself at its caster level, except that the dragon does not regain hit points for changing form and can only assume the form of an animal or humanoid. The dragon can remain in its animal or humanoid form until it chooses to assume a new one or return to its natural form. Spell-Like Abilities At will—speak with animals; 3/day—create food and water (adult or older), fog cloud (adult or older), detect thoughts (old or older), control water (ancient or older); 1/day—control weather (great wyrm). Skills Disguise, Swim, and Survival are considered class skills for bronze dragons. See also : Dragon, Brass, Dragons, Metallic, Dragon, Copper, Dragon, Gold, Dragon, Silver